


Fell and Fey Become

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: After the Flames [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Amrod died, Gen, Losgar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Burning of the Ships at Losgar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fell and Fey Become

>   
> In the morning the host was mustered, but of Feanor's seven sons only six were to be found. Then Ambarussa went pale with fear. 'Did you not then rouse Ambarussa my brother (whom you called Ambarto)?' he said. 'He would not come ashore to sleep (he said) in discomfort.' But it is thought (and no doubt Feanor guessed this also) that it was in the mind of Ambarto to sail his ship back and rejoin Nerdanel; for he had been much shocked by the deed of his father.
> 
> 'That ship I destroyed first,' said Feanor (hiding his own dismay). 
> 
> 'Then rightly you gave the name to the youngest of your children,' said Ambarussa, 'and Umbarto "the Fated" was its true form. Fell and fey are you become.' And after that no one dared speak again to Feanor of this matter.  
>  — From "The People's of Middle Earth" By J.R.R. Tolkien

Maglor didn't understand. He wanted him to scream, shout, throw things, and be as angry as possible. 

But Amras said nothing. He dropped to his knees on the ground, staring in shocked silence at the smoldering ruin of the boats. He wasn't even crying.

No one was moving; no one knew what to say. Maglor looked to his younger brothers, but none were doing anything.

Feanor had strode away, no one knew where Maedhros had gone, Celegorm was holding Huan and saying nothing. Caranthir was staring at his feet, and Curufin was standing with his son.

Amras was left alone.

Maglor swallowed thought about stepping forward to say something to his brother, but he didn't know what he wanted to say.

Maedhros strode past him without a word. He knelt by Amras and pulled him into his arms. “Shhh,” he soothed. “Come with me.” Without so much as looking at his father or other brothers he lifted Amras and carried him to his tent.

Maglor sucked in a shaking breath and reality began to sink in. It hit him all at once, like a wave, and he fell to the ground gasping as though someone had wrenched out his lungs. There wasn't much in his stomach – he hadn't eaten in hours – but what little was was came up in a rush as he knelt on the sand.

Shaking and disgusted with himself he forced his legs to uncurl and stand. He turned, looking one last time at the burned shells of the ships, and returned to their camp. By no particular command his feet took him to Maedhros’ tent where he stood, uncertain if he would be allowed in.

Just as he summoned the courage to enter, the flap opened and Maedhros stepped out, knocking into him. Blinking in surprise he nodded a brief greeting and said, “Watered wine; he needs to sleep.” Then he stepped back into his tent.

Maglor quickly hurried through the camp, finding their stores and grabbing a bottle of wine and a vial of sleeping draught. He filled a cup part way with water, then returned to Maedhros tent. He uncorked the wine and mixed it into the glass with the water and sleeping draught. Then he entered.

Maedhros was sitting on the bedroll in the center of his tent, cradling Amras’ head in his lap. The younger was staring at the ceiling, unmoving. “See Pitya? See what Kano’s brought you? Could you sip a little for me?”

Maglor knelt beside them and pressed a kiss to Amras’ forehead. “Hello, love.” While sliding the vial into Maedhros hand to ensure he knew what they were giving Amras, he brought the glass to the younger elf’s lips. “Drink this.”

Amras opened his mouth and accepted the drink, but didn't swallow, the wine bubbling out of his mouth. Realizing this Maglor stopped and rubbed his throat. “Swallow,” he urged. He did as told and Maglor wiped his lips on his sleeve.

Maedhros stroked his hair. “Good. Good. More?” 

Amras nodded and opened his mouth. Maglor tipped a bit more of the liquid and Amras swallowed again. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Maglor whispered. “Of course.”

Amras closed his eyes and whimpered. Maedhros drew him closed, and kissed his head gently. “Rest. I'll be here.” He tugged out his blanket and wrapped it tighter around his brother. “Alright?”

“Uh huh.” He yawned again, the drug already setting in. 

Maglor placed his hand on Amras’ shoulder and began singing, “Lavender's green, dilly, dilly, Lavender's blue, If you love me, dilly, dilly, I will love you. Let the birds sing, dilly, dilly, And the lambs play; We shall be safe, dilly, dilly, out of harm's way.”

Soon Amras was sleeping. Maedhros sighed and slipped out from under him, settling him comfortably on the bedroll.

Maglor grabbed the bottle of wine and placed it to his lips. Before he could drink Maedhros snatched it from him and corked it. “It won't help.”

“Give it back!” Maglor hissed.

“No.” Maedhros was some how remaining calm, Maglor envied him.

Tears welling up in his eyes he snarled, “I just burned my brother alive. Give me the wine.”

“It won't help,” Maedhros soothed. He crawled over Amras’ sleeping form and wrapped his arms around Maglor. “It won't help.”

Maglor choked back a sob. “I wish I-“

“No,” Maedhros said sharply. “Wishing won't change anything.”

Maglor sobbed. “Don't you hate me? I hate me,” he whispered.

Maedhros pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed Maglor’s eyes. “No. It wasn't your fault. You merely followed father.” With a sigh he said, “Don’t ask what I think of him, I don't know and right now I daren't speak the truth.”

Maglor nodded, taking the cloth and wiping his eyes. “I need a drink.” 

Maedhros pressed Amras’ drink into his hand. “It's watered, you don't need to get drunk.” 

He downed it in two gulps then set the glass aside. “Thanks.” 

Maedhros smiled at him. “Rest.”

“Rest? I'm not tired.” 

His elder brother held out the glass vial that had held the unused a sleeping draught. It was empty. “You will be.”

Maglor swore. “You drugged me!”

“You drugged Pitya.” Maedhros grabbed his cloak and tossed it over Maglor’s shoulders. “Rest.”

Grumbling Maglor pulled it tighter around himself and allowed Maedhros to laid him down beside Amras. “Don't drug me.”

Maedhros kissed his hair. “You're the one who who wanted to get drunk. Sleep well, I'll be back when you wake..” He stood and left the tent.

**Author's Note:**

> "Lavenders Green, Lavenders Blue," is an English folk song (also featured in 2015 Cinderella) (http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lavender%27s_Blue)


End file.
